


Remind

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Remind

Clint confessess his feelings for Natasha but her lack of response leads him to conclude that the feelings are not returned. Then Clint suffers an head injury during a mission. He forgets his confession to Natasha who was going to return the sentiments. Clint begins to like Darcy. What will Natasha do to remind Clint.


End file.
